Koyomi Mizuhara
'Koyomi Mizuhara ' (水原 暦 Mizuhara Koyomi), better known as Yomi (よみ Yomi), is one of the main characters from Azumanga Daioh. Her name was left unknown until the second volume, in which Azuma dedicated an entire strip to her in response to readers asking for her name. Her name is a pun, and alternately means read between the lines, in reference to her name being left "between the lines" until the strip in question. Koyomi is also Japanese for almanac. Biography Yomi is a grade-school friend and general antagonist of Tomo's. She is also the voice of reason, and the most mature and serious of her friends — and as such, the comic foil to the others' silliness. Yomi, if pushed enough by Tomo, will even give her an uppercut that leaves Tomo unconscious on the floor. While Yomi likes to think that she's above her classmates' childish behavior, she can be just as bad as they are. For example, to pass her college entrance exams, she asked Chiyo to infuse an amulet with her intelligence (as Tomo and Osaka had done before). Yomi tends to hide her own childlike sides when around friends, as shown when she pretended that she did not care so much about going to the theme park the first time, but when she was alone, she was more excited than any one of the others and had even bought some guide books. She was also impressed with the first snow of the year once, and had bought a guide book when the gang went to Okinawa which surprised Chiyo-chan because Yomi attempted to have a rather neutral attitude. Yomi also has a rather evil sense of humour, shown when she took part in teasing Osaka when she had the hiccups (after causing them in the first place by deliberately feeding her something too spicy for Osaka to handle). It is suggested that she is much like her physical education teacher, Minamo Kurosawa, much as Tomo is similar to their homeroom teacher, Yukari Tanizaki. Yomi is both smart and athletic: out of the girls, her grades are second only to Chiyo-chan's, and while she isn't as good as Sakaki or Kagura at sports, she holds her own. Despite appearing healthy and fit, Yomi is dissatisfied with her weight and struggles with her fondness for food, particularly sweets and spicy dishes. She is constantly trying new diets, and sometimes anonymously writes to radio talk hosts for advice or with updates on her progress, which amuses Tomo. Yomi is also a terrible singer, as shown when the girls sing karaoke one Christmas (ironically, her seiyū, Rie Tanaka, is known for her beautiful singing voice). It was also revealed in Azumanga Daioh: Supplementary lessons that Yomi hates cicadas. Despite her good academic abilities, Yomi was the last of the friends to pass a university entrance exam. She is the last of the cast to have her name revealed in the manga: While the rest are listed in the first manga volume, Yomi's was revealed in volume 2 during the March part 1 chapter. She Played Applejack in My Little Azumanga Friendship is Magic (AzumangaDaiohRockz) She Played Cinderella in Koyomirella (AzumangaDaiohRockz) She Played Belle in Beauty and the Monster (AzumangaDaiohRockz) Portrayals Azumanga Daioh (Duchess Style) she played Minako Aino Gallery Azumanga Daioh Koyomi Pose.png|Koyomi Category:Azumanga Daioh Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters